


ABC Sentinel

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each paragraph starts with a new letter of the alphabet</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Sentinel

ABC Sentinel  
By Patt

Summary: Each paragraph starts with a new letter of the alphabet. 

 

An angel could not be more perfect than he is. When I watch him, sometimes it brings tears to my eyes. He means more to me than anyone ever has. 

Blair is my life. I've told him many, many times and he always laughs. This time he didn't laugh because he saw the love in my eyes. I think he knew that he was mine and would be forever. 

"Come here." Blair called out with a precious look on his face. I walked over to him and sat down. I waited for his words of love to come. Instead he kissed me over and over again. Did I mention he is a fine fucking kisser? 

_Damn,_ Blair thought. He knew he was in love with Jim, but this was even more. 

Everything about Blair was wonderful. He talked with sweetness and love, he touched with love and need and he showed me how much he loved me every single day. It was wonderful. He just asked me what I would like to do to him. 

Fuck you. I want to fuck you until there isn't any breath in our lungs. I want to show you how much I love you over and over.

Giant heart filled with love, is what Blair is. One Giant Heart. He loves me with that heart and I return it with mine. 

How did I get so fucking lucky? He loves me. I love him. Blair is the most wondrous lover I could ever hope to have. I will continue to hope and pray that he will be mine forever. 

I love him so much. I don't even know where to start. His eyes are gorgeous, bright and loving. His face is precious with a childlike wonder. Did I mention his lips? God, his lips are perfect. 

"Jim, come here. I'm not done with you yet." Blair said softly. He smiled up at Jim and they were in each other's arms quickly. 

Keeping Blair close to me has got to be one of the most important things I need to do. 

Licking Blair is so fun. He smiled and giggles the entire time. I enjoy it as much as he does. 

"Mark me, Chief." I had to scream it out and force him to mark me. But he did. He loves me as much as I do him. 

Needing him is something I will never get over. Blair is my love, my life, my joy and my happiness. 

"Open wide." I whispered out as I stuffed his beautiful mouth with my cock. He's the best cocksucker I've ever met. Thank god. 

Panting, I just kept fucking his mouth until we were both close. Jesus he's good at this. 

"Quiet Chief." I implored. The neighbors don't need to know about our sex life. 

Resting on the bed, we just held each other until the next round. I told him how much I loved him and he told me back. 

Sucking began to start again starting with his nipples. Blair loves to have his nipples sucked. 

Touching Blair is major thing. He loves to be touched and talked to. He's very sensitive. 

United we lay, united we fuck.   
United we stand, united we suck. 

"Victory!" I hollered as I entered his wonderfully tight hole and began to fuck him. I'll get him later for laughing about it. 

Wishes were made and wishes came true.   
God has been kind to us both.   
Wanting Blair every single day.   
Kissing Blair is wonderful too. 

 

"X-ray?" I asked the doctor with fear in my voice. Come to find out he was fine but it could have been worse. Blair's going to get yelled at when we get home. I hate when he's hurt. 

Young at heart is the way I feel. I came home to yell at my love and ended up more in love then before. He has such control over me. This should frighten me, but it doesn't. And my heart is young. 

Zipper going down, as we sit in the briefing room. I look over at Blair and can't believe he's doing this. I give him a dirty look and he stops. And for some reason, I'm sad about that. His hands work magic on my cock. I ask for some time off and we left for the day. I drove home fast, zipping all the way. 

 

End: ABC Sentinel


End file.
